


Historical AU Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [37]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in January 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Historical AU Recs

**Title:** Anatomy of a Scandal  
**Why:** Regency AU  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821716>

**Title:** Cinder and Smoke  
**Why:** A really great wild west AU with Sheriff Steve Rogers and Blacksmith Bucky Barnes  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201059/>

**Title:** Circumstance & Circumspection  
**Why:** marriage-of-convince regency au  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614121>

**Title:** Family Placement, aka Little Steve on the Prairie  
**Why:** Delightful slow burn romance inspired by the Orphan Train movement of the 19th century  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634634/>

**Title:** A Home Game (series)  
**Why:** Historical Shrunkyclunks? set in the late 50s. Super sweet slow burn.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/947910>

**Title:** The Joy of Little Things  
**Why:** medieval fantasy with dragons! Steve and Bucky make a deal for the safety of Steve's village. Shenanigans of course ensue.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114742>

**Title:** A Love So Deep and Sweet  
**Why:** Jane Eyre AU!!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512362>

**Title:** a marvelous gift  
**Why:** ELLA ENCHANTED AU  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660083/>

**Title:** Mine is the Shining Future  
**Why:** AU based on the film _Brooklyn_ with Saoirse Ronan, in which Steve is an Irish immigrant to New York. Could technically be pre-canon, but the differences are large enough that it could also be read as a full AU. Really lovely slow burn strangers to friends to lovers.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600383/>

**Title:** Of Broken Dreams and Mended Hearts  
**Why:** Put Steve and Bucky in Regency England (where same sex marriage is OK) ENJOY!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421641/>

**Title:** The River  
**Why:** Historical A/B/O AU as with everything made by Claudia_flies it is a great read!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841925/>

**Title:** The Sins of our Fathers  
**Why:** Assassin's Creed Odyssey AU, where Steve and Bucky are warriors from ancient Greece. Open ending but the author did intend a sequel last I heard (I beta'd this for the RBB)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089571>

**Title:** Steve Rogers Learns to Fly  
**Why:** WWI ace pilots and absolutely delightful  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044927/>

**Title:** Stop Dragon My Heart Around  
**Why:** medieval fantasy where Bucky saves a dragon's egg and Steve is the dragon sent to retrieve said egg  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260913>

**Title:** The Tale of the Silver Armed Knight  
**Why:** 15th century Knight!Bucky and Armorer!Steve one-shot featuring some light sub/dom action.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023427>

**Title:** This Side of the Blue  
**Why:** Siren!Bucky and Steve in the… olden days? I don't know what time this is set in, but it's a long time ago so it counts. It's a true, beautiful masterpiece that is not only a fantastic, gripping story, but is told in the most beautiful, profound way. Highly, highly recommend. I just finished it 30 seconds ago and am here to wax poetic about it. Also features unbelievably stunning art by lenadraws  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673639>

**Title:** Vanguard  
**Why:** It's Steve and Bucky as D&D characters, so medieval fantasy au with magic and swords and pining, loads of pining, and some divine intervention along the way (also some gorgeous art)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147647>

**Title:** Will There be Any Freight Trains in Heaven?  
**Why:** Freight Train Hopping Steve and Bucky during the Great Depression. Technically could be pre-canon but I think it counts.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343460>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
